mlp_gameloftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:10 GEMAS GRATIS - OCTUBRE 2016 - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - GAMELOFT - MLP FiM
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc Hoy les quiero compartir 10 Gemas Gratis en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic de Gameloft, Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad. MLP:FiM. Today I want to share with you 10 Free Gems in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gameloft. MLP: FIM. Let's us work together at TGN - Trabajemos juntos en TGN: http://bbtv.go2cloud.org/SH1Fq Códigos: CRYSTALFB (5 Bolas de Nieve) hasta 03 de Noviembre de 2016. CRYSTALS (5 Bolas de Nieve) hasta 03 de Noviembre de 2016. EMPIRE (10 Gemas) hasta 31 de Octubre de 2016. NIGHTMARENIGHT (10 Gemas) hasta 02 de Noviembre de 2016. NIGHTMARENIGHTMLP (10 Gemas) hasta 02 de Noviembre de 2016. ¿Cómo usar Códigos de Regalos?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvYXaa-P2dI Añádeme para jugar - Add me to play: https://plus.google.com/u/0/ ANNHEFrikencio https://plus.google.com/u/0/ HomeWorkA 47c2f ; 206ce83 ; 821abb Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en - Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1527570517530182 https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S Marvel: Avengers Alliance Live: https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWb_7l8grF3xs - Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. - Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony). Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony). - Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. - Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. Video game developed by Gameloft. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego/Official Page: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame - Musicalización - Music Composition: Claire Anne Carr. Claire Anne Carr https://claireannecarr.bandcamp.com https://www.youtube.com/user/claireannecarr https://www.facebook.com/pages/Claire-Anne-Carr/328333807276422 https://twitter.com/claireannecarr https://plus.google.com/102001191801755860149 Crazy Piano! Marvel DAREDEVIL Netflix THEME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leIlm3RQrlk - ANNHE Nobrony, 2016 - Chile. - Muchas gracias por ver. Thank you very much for watching. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños."